Translate Falls!
by Gam919
Summary: So, I decided I would put the transcript of Gravity Falls Episodes through several layers of Google Translate. Well, Now Dipper is also Bear, Scoop, Sink, and Bailer, so you can see how that worked out (hilarious) I don't own Gravity Falls
1. The tourists

**In this episode, Dipper and Mabel tomb (I assume that means t hey randomly die for no reason,) Norman has congestion coming out of his cheek, and Steve vomits a rainbow of credit balances.**

This episode begins with sunburn. Dipper began to tell.

Dipper: (tell) Ah, summer vacation.

Hank camera grilling burgers and all Shmipper Smabble came running to him. Others sit at a picnic table.

Hank: So, you want cheese on a member of Parliament?

Wife: of course Hank, Hank.

Dipper: (Tell) A time for leisure, recreation, and take 'er easy.

The camera stops at "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign.

Scoop

Dipper: (Told) Unless you constantly.

Pots and Mabel Pines crash through the sign with the Mystery basket, screaming. They chased by unknown monsters, cutting down trees.

Mabel: (back) he is near!

Monster who tried to take the basket, but just fell. Cart fly rock and soil almost.

Dipper: (Inform) My name is Bear. The girl is going to throw my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we did in the golf car, fleeing creature of unimaginable horror.

Monsters removing trees on the way.

Mabel: Warning!

Picture freezes with Dipper and Mabel screamed as they face the screen.

Dipper: (Inform) Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation.

Cut to the theme song.

Replays Dipper and Mabel screaming and running around the screen.

Dipper: (Inform) Let's rewind. (Flashback Dipper and Mabel in the living room at home.) It all started when our parents decided we could use some fresh air.

Their parents take away their goods, they gave the bag and put sunscreen on the nose. Cut into Oregon map. Zoom Gravity Falls.

Dipper: (Inform) They sent us to the north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to live in a great place, our uncle in the woods.

Cut to Mabel in the attic to hang posters.

Mabel: attic is remarkable. Check out all my chips! (Holding hands that have large fragments protruding from them)

Dipper: (Backup on the bed, which Gompers on it) and there are goats in bed

Hey Mabel: my friend. (Holding his hand, and Gompers chew his arm) Oh! Yes, you can continue to chew on my sweater. (Laughter)

Dipper: (Inform) My sister has a tendency to look on the bright side of things.

Mabel cut rolling down a grassy hill.

Mabel: Yay! Grass!

A top hat pecks at the Dipper.

Dipper: (Inform) But I have a hard time getting used to our new environment.

Stan: (jump wearing a mask) Boo!

Dipper Ah! (Tomb)

Stan: (Considering his mask) Ahahahaha! Hahaha!

Dipper: (Inform) And then there was our great uncle Stan. (As Stan slapped his knee) this guy.

Stan: (cough a few times and hit his chest) It is worth it.

Cut to the main tourist booth throughout the Mystery Shack.

Dipper: (Tell him) turned his uncle into the tourist trap called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery is why someone came.

Jackalope broken antler.

Stan: lady and gentlemen, here it is! The Sascrotch!

Sasquatch wear pants trim. Tourists began talking excitedly, and take pictures. Cut sweep Dipper wooden floor with a broom. Mabel appear here.

Dipper: (Inform) And guess who had to work there. (Do not Tell) (sigh)

Mabel: Ooh! (Let's win big eyeball)

Stan: (slaps his hand with his cane 8-ball) Do not touch the stuff!

Cut Soos spur cart Mystery Shack in mystery.

Dipper: (Inform) It seems that he will be the same, all the boring routine of summer. Until the fateful day ...

Mabel quietly cut by Stan-point.

Mabel: It aims to him! He saw it!

Cut to a young boy looking Mabel note.

Boy: Uh, (read the note :) "you like me? Yes? Sure? No?"

Mabel: I faked it!

Bear: (spray tank with soap) Mabel, I know you through your entire phase "Boy Crazy", but I think you're a little too much with "crazy" party.

Mabel: What? (Blows raspberry) Go Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! This is a great opportunity for me to have an epic love summer!

Bailer: Yes, but you need to flirt with every guy you meet?

Flashback to Mabel with a boy near a greeting card display.

Mabel: My name is Mabel, but you can call me "girl of your dreams." Just kidding! (It grows in the display) Ha ha ha ha ha!

Flashback of a boy holding a turtle on a bench.

Mabel: (jump on his back) Oh my god, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?

Flashback in the mattress store.

Royal Employees: Come one, come all, to the royal Prince mattress savings!

Mabel: (hiding behind a set of colorful balloons. Pops her head and whispers :) Take me with you ...

Employees Royal: Ah (If begin to shrink and fall of Mabel stick)

Back to the present.

Mabel: Mock all you want, my brother, but I have a good feeling about this summer. I would not be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through the door now.

Stan: (Walk through the door and burp, but stuck in the throat) Oh! Oh, not good. Ow.

Mabel: Oh! Why!

Dipper: Ha ha ha!

Stan: All right, all right, see a living person. I need someone to go to the pound signs in the spooky forest.

Dipper: (fast) not!

Mabel: (fast) not!

Soos: Uh, well no.

Stan: Nobody asked you, Soos.

Soos: I know, and I'm comfortable with it. (Eating chocolate bar)

Stan: Wendy, I need you to put this sign!

Wendy: (pretend to reach the signs) I would, but I, ugh, can not, ugh, reach, ugh ...

Stan: I will take every you if I can. Okay, let's do it ... Eenie Meenie, mieney ... (Eyes Bear) you.

Dipper: Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, every time I'm in the woods, I feel like I'm being watched.

Stan: Ugh, this message.

Dipper: I tell you, something strange is happening in this city. Just today, a mosquito bite my statement "Be careful".

Stan: (looks arm Dipper) said "BEWARB." Behold, a child. The whole "monster in the forest" things that only a local legend, taught by people like me to sell Merch for a guy like that.

A big laugh tourist male sweat while looking seat of a bobble bobblehead Stan.

Stan: So stop so paranoid! (Make signs Dipper, Dipper complain)

Cut the misty forest with trees blown by the wind.

Dipper: Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believe what I say.

Put a sign on the tree says "Shack in mystery." He began to drive nails in trees, but it makes the sound of metal. He's kind of a shaft with a hammer, which makes the sound more metallic. It cleans dust and opened the window a little secret revealed manual gearbox with two control switches on. It examines the directive, but nothing happened. Then he tried again. In the background, a hole opened in the ground. Pleats Gompers and fled.

Dipper: What a scoop? (Look in the hole, and there was a book. He put the book on the floor, and checks for people watching. It's back yard and glasses that were in it. He looks in the eyes and removal. It returns a different page, and start playback) "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I started to study the mysteries of the unusual and interesting Gravity Falls, Oregon." (Side Feuillette) What is this? .. (. Stopping to a page that says "TRUST NO ONE" playback) "Unfortunately, my suspicions were confirmed, I see I need to hide before she finds Remember :. Gravity Falls is not the one you can trust." (Farm Journal ) that you can trust ...

Mabel: (jump behind a newspaper) Hallo!

Dipper: AH!

Mabel: Reading what'cha ', something nerd?

Dipper: (Journal of skin behind the back) Uh, uh, that's okay!

Mabel: (imitating Bear) "Uh, uh, it was nothing!" (Laughs) What? Are you really not going to show me?

Gompers: (Nibbles edge magazine)

Dipper: Uhhh ... (glances at Gompers) Let's go somewhere private.

Cut to a view of the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel was in the living room.

Dipper: This scoop is incredible! Grunkle Stan says I'm paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side. (Mabel Displays one page)

Mabel: Whoa! Stop. Up! (Refused Bear)

Bailer: and get this! After a certain point, the page stops, such as men who have written, he disappeared mysteriously. (Bell rings) Who is Who?

Mabel: Well, time to spill the beans. (Knocking on canned beans on the table) cheering. Beans. This girl got a date! Woot woot! (Tomb backwards on a chair, laughing)

Dipper: Let me get this straight: in an hour and a half I've lost, you've found a boyfriend?

Mabel: What can I say? I think I just IRRESISTIBLLLLE! (Doorbell Rings Twice) Oh. Coming! (Walking on)

Bear: (sitting in a chair and began to read the Journal)

Stan: (Walks and see Bear) what'cha read there, slick?

Dipper: Oh! (Throw the book at the bottom of the seat cushion and grabbed a magazine) I just Catching on, uh ... (see the front cover of the magazine) "Golden Chain Magazine for Old Men"?

Stan: It's a good question.

Mabel: Hey, the family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!

Norman: 'Sup?

Scoop: Hey ...

Stan: How does it depend?

Mabel: We meet at the cemetery. It is really in. (At the moment arm) Oh. Little muscles there. That's ... what a surprise ...

Bailer: So what is your name?

Norman: Uh. Normal ... MAN!

Mabel: This means Norman.

Scoop: You bleeding, Norman?

Norman: (with red liquid dripping down his face) this is congestion.

Mabel: (gasps) I love jam! See. A. It!

Norman: So, you want to go hold hands or ... what?

Mabel: Oh, oh, my God. (Laughter) Do not wait until! (Walking on)

Norman: (Points to Stan and Dipper and emptied into the wall a few times on the way)

Dipper: (Inform) There is something wrong Norman. I decided to consult the Journal.

Cup in the loft cabin.

Dipper: (reading aloud Journal) Famous with pale skin and a bad attitude these creatures are often confused with teen ...?! Beware of dangerous ... (gasps) gravity fall

We see the pages of newspapers on The Undead. Image zombie into Norman.

Journal soup Norman '.

Dipper: ZOMBIE!

Stan: (in the bathroom) someone said "Crombie"? What Crombie? It's not even a word. You lose your mind.

Dipper looks out the window to see Norman walking toward Mabel with arms outstretched roared.

Mabel:, I love you.

Dipper: Oh, no! Mabel!

Luka black screen for advertising

Dipper: Not, Mabel, beware!

Norman: huh, huh! (Met hand on the neck Mabel)

Dipper: AHHHHH!

Norman: (arms removed, revealing the flower necklace) uhhh!

Mabel: (gasps) Daisies? You scallywag ...

Bear: is my sister really came from zombies, or am I just crazy?

Soos: (screw a light bulb) This is a dilemma, to be sure. (Dipper gasps) I can not help but to hear you talkin 'aloud to you in this empty room.

Dipper: Soos, you see Mabel boyfriend. There must be a zombie, right?

Soos: Hmm. How the brain Nadja saw the man eat?

Dipper: (looks) Zero.

Soos: Look, man, I believe you. I always noticed strange things in this city. As a factor? This guy is definitely a werewolf.

Flashback of factors by Soos walk hairy, eating lunch outside his home. Soos bit of it.

Soos: But do Ya have proof. Otherwise, people will think you're a big league cuckoo clock.

Bailer: As usual, Soos, you're right.

Soos: my wisdom both a blessing and a curse.

Stan: (Screaming OS) Soos! Portable toilet is clogged again!

Soos: need me somewhere else. (Backup)

Dipper: (tell) my sister could be in trouble. It is time to get the evidence.

Cut to scoop and Mabel Norman shoot in the park

Mabel: (Lance frisbee in Norman, who failed to catch and fall.)

Dipper: (Stop looking through the camera and frowns in Norman)

Cut Norman broke windows to open the door from the inside and leave the inside dining room Mabel.

Norman: (tripping and accidents around trying to follow Mabel)

Dipper: (Looks behind the menu)

(Cut to Mabel and Norman antics)

Norman: (falling into an open grave, and then crawl out, first hand, screaming)

Mabel and Norman: (pause, then laughter)

Dipper: (Telling) I've seen enough.

Cut the Dipper and Mabel space. Mabel brush her hair and between Dipper.

Mabel: Dipper. We got to talking about Norman.

Mabel: Is not it the best? Search this brand giant smooch he gave me! (Showing her cheeks, which have a place in the swelling)

Dipper: Ah!

Mabel: Ha ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with a leaf blower!

Flashback to Mabel with leaf blower

Mabel: (Norman Photo Wearing a leaf blower tube) kiss practice! (Referring to the leaf blower, but it sucks pictures and also wood to his face. He turns around) Ahhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!

Cut to present

Mabel: It was fun.

Non-Dipper: Mabel, hear! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what it seems! (Bring Journal)

Mabel: (gasps) You think it might be a vampire? It would be so great!

Dipper: Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM! (Holding a book open to the page gnome)

Mabel: Agh!

Bailer: Oh, wait. I-I'm sorry ... (inverted pages Undead) Sha-bam!

Mabel: A zombie? It's not funny, Bear.

Dipper: I'm not kidding! It all adds up: Bleeding, inequality. He never blinks! Did you notice?

Mabel: Maybe it emits when you blink.

Dipper: Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!

Mabel: Well, what about me, right? Why do you not believe me? (Met on earrings star) Beep Bop!

Dipper: Mabel (shaking) It will eat your brains!

Mabel: (regeneration) Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I'm going on a date at 5:00, and I would be cute, and it'll be a dreamer (Less Dipper out of the room)

Dipper: Bu-bu but

Mabel: and I will not let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracy! (Blow the door)

Dipper: (Sighs and sits) What am I going to do?

Cut to an hour, show time at 5:00. Door bell rang.

Mabel: (Met at his jersey as he races down) will come! (See Norman) Hey, Norman. How do I look?

Norman: Brilliant ...

Mabel: You still do not know what to say! (Walking with him)

Dipper: (Watch band cited) Soos correct. I have no real proof. (Video showed Mabel Norman hopscotch education, but he did not fall. Keep in fast forward Mabel Norman and watch the mountain) I think I can become a kind of paranoia sometimes Labrador (On the ribbon, hand-Norman grave. He looked around and then install again.) Wait, what?! (Rewinding the tape and watch it again. She screamed and advice to the rear seats) I was right! Oh my God! Oh my God! (This court) Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!

Stan: and here we have the Rock resemble rock face (On stage in front of a group of tourists in the crowd.): The stone that looks like a face.

Does it not look like a rock called hillbilly?

Stan: No, it looks like a face.

Tourist Fats: Are face?

Stan: It is a stone that looks like a face!

Bailer: this way! Grunkle Stan!

Stan: For the fifth time! One way this is not the real face!

Errrgh Dipper!

Cut and Mabel Norman in the woods.

Mabel: Finally, we are alone.

Norman: Yes. Only ...

Mystery Shack you back.

Stan: Dipper! Stan! (View Wendy driving in golf cart) Wendy! (For Wendy) Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow a golf cart, so I can save my sister zombies!

Wendy: (Dipper Give primary and leaves) Try not to hit any pedestrians.

Dipper: (Can and start driving, but Soos stop)

Soos: Dude, that's me: Soos. This is for zombies. (Make Dipper spade)

Thank Dipper.

Soos: (Holding up a baseball bat) And if you see a Piñata.

Dipper: (Bring bat) Uh ... thanks? (Drive off)

Soos: Impossible!

Back into the forest.

Norman: Uh, Mabel, now we have to know each other, it is ... (exhales) ... there's something I need to tell you.

Mabel: Oh, Norman, can you tell me something! (Reflections) Please vampire. Please vampire!

Norman: Well, just ... do not freak out, okay? Just ... just keep an open mind, be cool! (Decompresses robe and threw it outside. In five gnomes stand above the rest. At the top of the gnome talking about)

Jeff: Is that weird? Is that too weird? Do you need to sit down?

Mabel: (looks gnomes in total shock.)

Right R-r-Jeff, I'll explain. Then! We gnomes. First of all. We get outta the way.

Mabel: Uh ...

Jeff: Jeff me, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and ... I'm sorry, I keep forgetting your name.

Shmebulock: Shmebulock.

Jeff: (snaps fingers) Shmebulock! Yes I Did! Anyway, long story short, we have gnomes lookin 'for a new queen! Right, guys?

Gnomes: Queen! Queen! Queen!

Jeff: Heh. So, what do you say? (Taps Steve foot, and gnomes working together to kneel "Norman" in the proposed mode) Would you like to join us in holy matrignomey? Matri ... Tri-mo-ny! Blah! You can not talk now!

Mabel: Look ... I'm sorry, guys. You really sweet, but I'm a girl, and you gnomes, and he was like, "what"? Ouch ...

We understand Jeff. We will not forget you, Mabel. (Gnomes seem Mabel says and smiles) Because we will remove you.

Mabel: Huh?

Jeff: (Cries and jump to it)

Mabel: (shouts)

Cut the black screen for advertising

Dipper: (Driving Mystery cart through the forest) Do not worry, Mabel! I will save you from a zombie!

Mabel: (OS) Help!

Dipper: Look!

Jeff: more you struggle, the more awkward it would be for everyone! Only, ha ha, okay. Get his arm there, Steve!

Mabel: (With Steve bite sleeve sweater him) Let me go! (Punches Steve off)

Steve: (bounce, then stood up and threw a rainbow)

Bailer: What the heck is going on here?

Gnome: (hissing him)

Mabel: Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they shake in total! (As an interesting gnome hair) hair! Hair! Hair!

Gnomes: Dipper? Huh, I'm out of here. (Taking a magazine on a waistcoat and read pages aloud) "gnomes: man fell slightly to forest types Weaknesses :. Unknown." (When Dipper lowers the book, he saw that the gnomes can bind soil Mabel.)

Mabel: Oh, come on!

Dipper: (Horse Jeff) Hey, hey! Remove my sister!

Jeff: Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Uh, you know, it's all really just one big misunderstanding. You see, your sister is not in jeopardy. He recently married per thousand of us and be our queen gnome forever! Is not it, darling?

Mabel: is open backs you all!

Gnome: (covering his mouth)

Mabel: Mmmm-MMMMM!

Dipper: (Holding up the shovel he was carrying, pointing to Jeff) Give back now, or!

Jeff: you think you can stop us, children? You do not know what we're capable of. Gnomes are a powerful breed! Do not play with the-

Dipper: (casually throw with a shovel)

Jeff: AH!

Dipper: (Decrease Mabel free with a shovel)

Well Mabel! (Starting gnomes; Dipper and Mabel get in the basket)

Jeff: away our Queen! No, no, no!

Dipper: seat belt. (Mabel loop, it is issued)

Jeff: You messed with the wrong creature, kids! Gnomes in the forest: Assemble! (Various gnomes out and stack)

Mabel: Hurry before they come after us!

Dipper: I would not worry about it. See their little feet? This is a small market! (Stop listening to the basket as his favorite; A giant gnome prepared stopped to cart)

Mabel: Dang.

Jeff: (addition, using as leverage caps gnomes) Great, teamwork, guys. As we practiced.

Mabel: move, move!

Dipper: (XSL basket as gnomes solve their weapons down and rest)

Gnomes: (RUN frantically and put their children to pursue more)

Jeff: back with our Queen!

Mabel: It's getting closer!

Giant Gnome: (Lance some gnomes to cart)

Gnomes: (Chew basket and cause havoc)

Gnome: (Ban the seller) Ha ha!

Mabel: (Mabel elbow strike off a gnome. Shmebulock jump behind the Bear, who catch and slam into the steering uncomfortable)

Schmebulock: Schmebulock ... (tomb seller)

(Face is Bear claws gnome)

Mabel: I will save you, Bear! (Punches repeatedly GNOME gnome from Dipper face and fell with hat Dipper old)

Dipper: (collision dream) Thank you, Mabel ...

Mabel: did not mention it.

Giant Gnome: (Collect trees and throwing)

Mabel: Warning!

Dipper and Mabel: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Basket circle, Mystery Shack landed next to it.)

Dipper and Mabel: (crawl)

Giant Gnome: (approaching)

Dipper: (For gnomes) stayed back, man! (Start spade giant gnome)

Giant Gnome: (spade in mid-air collision)

Dipper and Mabel: (Grab another) Aaahhh!

Eh Dipper:, which is Grunkle Stan!

Stan: (inside cabin, increasing swirling pattern on a stick for a few tourists) Here! Most disturbing objects in the world.

Oooh: tourists ...

Stan: just tried to look away, you can not! I can not remember what I'm talking about.

Jeff: It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel married before we do something crazy!

Bailer: It must be a way out of this!

Mabel: I needed to do.

What: a scoop? Mabel, do not do it! Are you crazy?

Believe: Mabel.

What: a scoop?

Mabel: Dipper, just this once. Believe me!

Dipper: (Glance gnomes and Mabel and rear)

Mabel: Okay, Jeff. I will marry you.

Jeff: hot dog! Help me out there, Jason! (Get off at him) Thank you, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch your fingers, Mike. (Approach Mabel and hold Diamond Ring) Huh? Huh?

Mabel: (outreach)

Jeff: (Met a ring on his hand) Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back in the forest, Honey!

Mabel: You may now kiss the bride!

Jeff: Nah, do not mind if I do. (Lean embrace Mabel)

Mabel: (leaning to kiss Jeff and take a leaf blower)

Jeff: Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Wah, wah! Wh-what is he going to go? (If inhaled half-way into the leaf blower)

Mabel: is to lie to me! (Increase suction power) It breaks my heart!

Jeff: (slowly get sucked further) Ow! My face!

Mabel: and playing with my brother! (Goal) Wanna make distinctions?

Three Bear!

Dipper and Mabel: One, Two, Three! (Jeff blowing towards the giant gnome)

Giant Gnome: (broken into separate gnomes)

Jeff: (Fly away) I'll come back to it! ...

Gnome: who gave the order? I need my order!

Gnome 2: my arms tired.

Dipper: (Although Mabel leaf blower to move forward and back, blowing away gnomes) Anyone else want some?

Gnomes: (walk on all fours. Or trapped in support of a six-pack)

Gompers: (Optional door and escape a six-pack) Blah-ah-ah.

Gnome: Aaaaahhhhh!

Hey Mabel:, scoop? I, uh ... I apologize for ignoring your advice. You've really only looking for me.

Bailer: Oh, do not be like that. You saved our butts out there.

Mabel: I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes.

Dipper: Kata sunny side. Maybe one that will come will be a vampire!

Mabel: Oh, you just said that!

Awkward hugs brothers scoop?

Awkward hugs sister Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel: (Hug and pat each other) Pat, Pat.

Stan: Yeesh. You two hit the bus or something? Haha!

Dipper and Mabel: (Start)

Stan: Uh, hey! W-Did you know? Uh, I inadvertently some surplus stock, so, uh ... how each of you pick up items at the gift shop? At home, you know?

Mabel: Really?

What catches scoop?

Stan: problem is to do it before I change my mind now take something.

Dipper and Mabel: (Look around item)

Bear: (blue hat Select pines on one shelf and look in the mirror) Hm. That oughta do the trick!

Mabel: and I have ... (grabs a box of hidden and twirls) struggling! Yes I Did!

Stan: (The Bear) it will take place, as a doll or something?

Mabel: (Fire struggled toward the ceiling. He caught her and pulled her place.) Romp!

Stan: Alright!

Cut to Dipper and Mabel space. Bear Mabel written all jumping on the bed

Dipper: (Writing in the Journal) newspaper told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I can believe. (See Mabel) But when you have a hundred gnomes side by side with someone, you realize they probably always got your back.

Mabel: (Shoots struggling, then back coil with stuffed animals attached)

Bailer: Hey, Mabel, you can get a light?

Mabel: me on it! (Knocking light through the window with grapple) It works!

Dipper and Mabel: Ha ha ha.

Mabel: grappling hook.

Dipper: (Inform) uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be opened.

Cut Mystery Shack outside. Stan walked in holding a lantern. He went into the gift shop and put the code on the machine water. This machine is opened, and Stan walked in, looking side to side to people before closing it behind him.

Flashback to the forest where Steve vomiting a rainbow of credit balances

**AN: Wow... What was that? So does Dipper, like, have a Ursa Major birthmark somewhere else, or... what. I can understand why his name was also Scoop, but not really Bear or Bailer, whatever that is. Anyway, tell me what you think! What I did was, I took the transcript, and I put it through several layers of Google Translate. If you don't understand the concept, than search Google Translate Sings. This was pretty funny, though. I actually laughed out loud when he said "My name is Bear."**


	2. The DD ENA from gobblevonker

**AN! In this episode, Dipper and Mabel compete for epilepsy, Stan tires ostriches, and Soos is a Russian named Soper. No offense to any Russians, but he calls people comrad. Pretty sure that's Russian...  
QUESTION ANSWER REVIEW TIME!**

**ToxicKittySaurus: Yes, I will do every episode, and I'm not sure which languages I put it through. (I know I pm'd you a response, but other people probably would like to know that I'll do every epidode.**

**micahk: Yes, but I am generally attacked by my baseball caps, not my top hat.**

The episode opens for lunch on the table, Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel: (off-screen, keeping syrup sir) Then you are ready for the ultimate challenge?

Dipper: (off-screen, holding the Mounties Man) I'm always ready!

Mabel:, you know what?

Camera zooms to show Dipper and Mabel syrup bottles tenants

Dipper and Mabel: Syrup race! (Syrup bottles to leaning back and begin to drop f'ġulep mouth) Ahhh!

Mabel: Go Syrup Sir!

Mounty Dipper: go man!

Dipper and Mabel: &amp; Go Go

Dipper: Go! Go,

Mabel: almost ... almost ... (syrup leaking taps on the bottle at the bottom of her, and his tongue) Yes! (For epilepsy) I won! (Epilepsy)

Dipper: (Pick newspaper and read) Ho, ho, nothing! Hey, Mabel, was this.

Mabel: (Looks in the newspaper) balls Human hamster size? (Knocking) im human size!

Dipper: No, no, Mabel. This. (Photo contest Points for monster), weirder stuff than we see every day! We will not only Gnomes their images, they do not?

Nor is Mabel:, like memory. This beard and hair. (Holds beard)

SCOOP: Why, except that?

Mabel: (shrug and make "I dunno" sound)

Stan: Good morning, knuckleheads. You know that in the day?

Scoop: Um ... Happy anniversary?

Mazel: Tov Mabel!

Stan: (Hits Dipper head with a newspaper) is Family Fun Day, genius! (He walks to the fridge and gets out of the milk) Now there were '' off work with iron, and with them, you know, (-wish his heart, snuffed milk in refrigerator), the stock of -bonding acts.

Stan: Grunkle Dipper, this is gonna be something as it is in the family of the last day of bonding?

Flashback to shovel and Mabel Grunkle Stan help make money

Stan: Called, Turgot? He who is from the south, was appointed matter concerning a woman? (They hear the police sirens) Uh-oh.

Pay cut.

Mabel: (barn), accompanied by prison was so cold.

Stan: Well, maybe the best in the summer, I am not a guardian appointed. But, by Hercules, today we're gonna have a fun family things. But the appearance of a little one who wants to go up in his chariot?

Dipper and Mabel: &amp; JOY!

Dipper: Wait, what?

Cut the theme song.

Cut the path in the woods. Stan Grunkle is driving his car to Dipper and Mabel and blindfolded in the backseat. Stan leans down to adjust the radio and tires ostriches.

Dipper: Woah woah! (Sigh) to not lead to good.

Mabel: Wow! May outweigh all other senses. Video fingers! (Tang Dipper and his face, which was committed unto him, Funny)

Car jumps, flying in twin doors.

Dipper: Woah! Grunkle stan, you blindfold?

Stan: Ha Ha. Na, but also to have the windows of it. What is this, the woodpecker? (Guardrail wood by driving, as the twins scream)

Sharpened, go to the sea. Dipper and Mabel, however, parts of the name, standing in front of a parked car, were caught in the branches of trees, or in the grid.

Stan: Okay, okay. Open 'em up!

Dipper and Mabel: (Take the blindfolds off)

Stan: Ta-da! It fishin time!

Fishing: Mabel?

Empires Scoop: call you quit playin 'in humans?

Stan: you're gonna love it! All the look of the city,

The camera pans to show the other side of the sea, fishing for different people different operations of the villages the people, it is not.

Lazy Susan: (Pan once) fishies fishy here! Get in the pan:

Determined to Toby: (picture of a man with big fish) Say cheese! (Print holds, and cause man to fall back into the lake of the flash)

Mighty of the sons of Dan: Uh, that is good? (Holds fishing pole)

This is a strong NO! (Pole breaks through the media), I will show thee the man how to fish! (Director has taken hold of the fish, water), ah, ah, ah, ah! (Fish, throws on the floor, with a boat, and they are springs forth, and in the early morning and punches)

It may be the son of Dan: jacuere members everywhere, Father! Father! Father! Father!

Tyler: (This Manly :) Get Em! Get Em!

Cut the pine.

Stan: That's something of a family bonding!

Stan: Grunkle Dipper, what you have in the bond once?

Stan: Come on, this is the most important! I've never had before fishing buddies. Guys at present is not with Me is not "if" or "faith" to me.

Mabel: (Aside, :) sinks to think that he actually wants to fish with us.

Stan: Hey, I know what to do now that you are, be a good comfort in sorrow, until in sackcloth. (Mufflers Strikes Dipper and Mabel) Pow! Family fishing hats PINES! To all those who are out of the hands of stitches, you know.

In "1000" in "Mabel" falls flat

PRAESENT sit amet Stan you behind me, and the mufflers, the resistance of the arc of ten hours!

Scoop: ten hours,

Stan: gave the book a joke! (1001 Holds em ups Yuk ")

No SCOOP!: NO!

Mabel: But from now on will be so.

McGucket: featured! I saw again ! (Sorry, and he fled away from there, and overthrow the mighty shall crush to pieces in different directions) around the weightiness of Gobblewonker! Come quickly before scrabdoodles away! (Mass)

Mabel: Awww ... These acts successfully changed!

Old McGucket: (To Mabel :) Noooo! It would have been a discussion about the danger of grave ,!

Ranger McGucket: (Issue McGucket sprays with a spray bottle and old man) Hey, hey! But why should I talk to you about my own eyes: fear? Be warned that the Father!

McGucket: But this time I got proof from gummity!

Cut the yard.

McGucket: (items from the ship) Behold! It is what happened Gobble-DY-wonk, who made; And had a long neck, like Hercules-raff! And as ... lined the skin with it right here! (Points Stan)

Stan: (Picking up the ear) What is this?

He eats McGucket smitheroons is false to me, and greedy profit aspersions on the island shim Scuttlebutt! Gotta believe me!

Blub: Attention all units! We are a crazy old man!

Promotional and point of the pitch, and the Ranger McGucket the old man, but a smile.

Ranger McGucket: (shakes her head in shame)

McGucket: (walks off) Aww, saliva donkey! Aw, polish banjo!

Stan: Well, that was done. Allow me, not to get the ship into the sea? (From the Steps in the so-called loose and starts out of his own)

Dipper and Mabel: you heard what the old man said that?

Mabel (McGucket imitate old) "Aww, shpittle donkey!"

Another sinks. About Monster. Snag it, we can split the prize of 50 -50 if photo.

Mabel: (gasps) There were two!

Is to make five Dipper. Meah. Dollar!

Cut to Mabel imagination. It is in human hamster ball hamster hamster in a ball as ever smaller.

Mabel: (a hamster :), is no longer so great and furious!

Aww animals ...

Mabel: (Rolling comment) haha haha well. Heehee (Crash heat by day, and he went on the road, and waited for xylem and craz) Hey, boys! You can see, but not touch ya. (That the light turns green, the ball is in the way of Mabel scurries into it) Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!

Xylem and craz: awesome!

Cut to reality.

Dipper: (snapping fingers) Mabel! Mabel?

Dipper and Mabel: I am one hundred million with this board!

Stan: Grunkle Dipper! , Change its design, which we are in the ship, they took lamb Gobblewonker Scuttlebutt the island, find!

Dipper and Mabel: (cheering) Monster Hunter! Monster Hunter!

McGucket: (singing Joining) Monster Hunter!

Dipper and Mabel McGucket chanting stop and stare.

When the monster ... ... I'll go to EH McGucket.

Since a large space sound heard.

SOPER: (draw were in the boat), you dudes to say somethin 'about the monster hunt?

SOPER: Mabel!

SOPER: Wassup, Hambone! (SOPER fist bump and Mabel and boom, noise making.) As I will hear, and no way to be able to use your hunt for my life. It is one of the steering wheel, and was driven; Normal ship stuff.

Stan: Right, right, therefore, because of this, they are. You waste your time and go to any Ya monster, kids, finding adventure epic, or spend a few days to learn how you can link the nodes, and the worms skewer with great uncle, Stan!

Twins SOPER to look at the ship; skip the robot. Stan was making cracks in a leaky boat, his account; nose and his left armpit. Scuttlebutt held away from the island. And they will suffer.

So Stan: whaddaya say?

Smiling in the boat with twin repel SOPER Scuttlebutt Island, leaving behind Stan.

Mabel: chose us!

SOPER: Yes!

Stan: ingratitude! Aw, who needs' em? I got the creepy fishing lures care of me. (After a look at the lure of flies buzzing around, the time, and was satisfied, and he will shut Stan cringes box)

Cut the S.S. Cool I shall hear, and they came to the island.

Dipper: Hoist anchor!

SOPER: (Cinderblock anchor points)

Raise the flag Dipper?

Mabel: (Holds beach towel) find that Gobblewonker affordable!

Dipper: We're gonna have to win the contest this photo!

SOPER: Have any of you dudes can sunscreen?

Dipper: of sunscreen ... we're gonna have the get go!

Mabel &amp; SOPER: Yay!

The boat and do not turn away from the island. Under the water, a strange shape is swimming.

Cut black business.

In the scene in front of the boat with a rhythm Dipper and Mabel begins SOPER.

King Dipper: If you struggle to defeat Glory, we have said that the entry of judgment! Reflective. What is this monster is the number one problem in the majority of the game?

SOPER: side of the character, and within five minutes of screen. Dude, I am a person of his side?! Y'ever not think about stuff like this?

Dipper: No, no, no. Camera trouble! Tell Bigfoot shows up. SOPER, a Bigfoot?

SOPER: (attacks create Bigfoot)

Dipper: (:) in it, the voice acting is there; believe Bigfoot! (PATS life vest) Uh-oh, not the camera! (Draw jacket chamber) Oh stay you here, one! Aw, is not boring! (In normal voice :) see? What are you doing here?

SOPER: Oh yeah. Husband got a point.

This trowel is said, and seven disposable cameras bought! (The fact that it must disclose them in the camera) Two coats of my ankle was divided into three, four for each of the three extras in the purse, ... and under the hood; can not possibly be the Lamb of funny. All okay, let's try the cameras!

SOPER: (the image of his own person receiving blows to say), AW, comrade! (Broadcast ship the camera)

Scoop: see? This is exactly why you need the back room. For the second, up sixteen!

Mabel: (throws a flying seagull A camera on his head, a) Ah, the bird!

Fifteen: Dipper! Well, guys, I say; Do not destroy the camera!

SOPER: Wait, we lose the cameras?

DO NOT Dipper!

SOPER: man, I just threw him two.

Thirteen: Dipper! All right! For the second, up thirteen camera- (He accidentally express fist) twelve. We have twelve cameras.

Mabel: what plan? Throw more cameras or managed?

NO SCOOP!: No. Okay. You'll see a tower, the steering wheel can be SOPER, and I will be your prince.

Mabel: what? Why is the governor? Mabel, what, huh? (Which is not jacuere members :) bel! Bel-MA! Bel-MA! Bel-MA!

SCOOP: I'm not sure that the profitable.

Mabel? What about co-host of?

It is not something that co-frying PAN leader.

Mabel: AW, howling. (Tosses camera in water)

Dipper: Okay, fine! You can be the leader.

SOPER: It may be a co-host, which can help?

Mabel: such as co-captain, and to allow that request.

Dipper: Also, for the first time, together with the heirs of place to take possession of us, this monster is with his little boy. (Gesture Fish food jar)

Taste: SOPER permit?

Dipper: given.

MABEL: Co forgiveness.

SOPER: excused given co-partner. (For some licks, that wipes, and the language of the gags, cough) rather than to hear this, for it is not because I am waiting, and I do not understand, that can taste like?

Dipper and Mabel: (laughing)

Would sinks SOPER ...

Stan: (Watching them) traitors! Ah, I am with my fishing buddies! (And looking round to see before the eyes of both the ship.) Oh (Here begins the vessel engine.) There is my new pals!

Cornelius: (Rosanna turned away, looking to ring in the ark. And he shall take the breeze) The fact that we are alone, Rosanna, is a question that we ask of you an ardent spirit desires.

Rosanna: (tears up) Oh, Reginald!

Hey, Stan!: (In his own boat pulls) Glory to hear a joke? There goes. But it is also my ex-wife and ask me ... and the Sacred gettin better! (Pause) and the Sacred is gettin 'better! (Pause) Y'see, it's-it's funny, because marriage is terrible.

Reginald and Rosanna: (lead ship of that.)

Stan: What?

Cut the SS Cool Dude Scuttlebutt visiting Iceland. There is darkness everywhere. SOPER is on the side of the ark after shoveling meat or fish. Dipper and Mabel are on the forehead. Dipper are trying to play through the deep dark while Mabel ventriloquist with a pelican.

Hey Mabel!: How's it going? (Like raven night :) It will be awesome! Bow, bow, bow, bow buh!

Sinks: Mabel, leave it alone.

Mabel: (like pelican :) Aw, I do not mind, it does not! (:) And, behold, MABEL Lorem drink of water! (Like Raven night in the middle of a little drink of water ... :) Twinkle Twinkle (water choke and cough, and the pelican, -doqqajs of flies.)

dipper: Ï not, no one is able to make to the and the investigation?

Mabel: LORD, Behold, a few people (throws ball to throw, the Dipper, and beat him in the arm)

Dipper: (the traitors, and the arm trembles)

Mabel: poverty have. But seriously, I wonder.

The boat crashed into the coast of the island to prevent sudden shocks.

See Mabel?: We are here! I'm looking for talent! Animal Ball, come here;

The trio, will arrive in the dense blackness and land in the woods. Dipper leads the group even if well pleased. And a great sign was fastened to a tree, and then says, "Scuttlebutt the island." SOPER Mabel and before you start it.

SOPER: man, resist. (It is covered by a "scuttle", turn signal) Butter Island.

Mabel: SOPER villain; (To sinks) Hey! Why are you laughing? Or are you afraid?

Pssh Dipper!: Yeah, right! I'm not-

Mabel: (imitating nose and blow raspberries) Yeah, you!

Scoop: Hey! (He drops light he adds: From the breath of raspberries and the scepter of their oppressor thou hast Mabel) ... pretty! Rest, Mabel!

Is far from the roars. Yes, the light of the wicked shall be put out, they are teasing Dipper and Mabel look around. SOPER went up to them.

SOPER: that I should hear, and that they should listen to you guys?

Mabel:, what? Now in your stomach?

SOPER: Nah my organs usually whale noise is heard.

Mabel: (Hearing belly SOPER "whale, which makes sounds.) Wow. And magnificent.

I am able to (compresses lamp, and he fled away,)

Dipper: (panting) In our lamp! Aww! I can not say anything about them to see!

Duuude SOPER:, I dunno, man. Maybe, uh ... Maybe I was not worth it.

SCOOP: worth it? Duro, as I think, what if we had the image of!

Dipper Cut the imagination, which had the habit of Indiana Jones on the show came into Britain.

Charlie: Today we are here with adventure seeker Dipper Pines, who bravely photographed Gobblewonker elusive! Tell me, Dipper What is the secret to success?

Dipper: Certainly nothing avoid. (Picture of Coffee Grunkle dump at the mouth of the odium with Stan appears on the screen.) The fact that there is nothing, except that I escaped with Stan Grunkle hardships of my Father, which I left to follow in the lake monster.

Charles: does justice. But indeed, it seemed like work. It is not often, but it is necessary to give me the lake! (A sign of honor, and to be transformed by the picture was taken.)

Mabel: (crash through the wall of the hamster ball) Charlie! Why not talk to me?! (After Dipper and Charlie Chase, screaming like a madman)

Cut to real life.

Dipper: (smile) I'm in!

Mabel: me too!

Dipper and Mabel: and (Run off)

SOPER: right, dudes, I'm comin '! (He will)

SOPER: (beatboxing)

Mabel: Mabel is my name! That rhymes with dessert! It also rhymes with glabel ...! It also rhymes with shmabel ...!

SOPER: that I shall hear, and to proceed to writing these words.

Dipper: (the hand holding the camera) Guys, guys, guys! Do you hear something?

The sound heard from the first; flown through a flock of birds, voice.

Scoop: This is it! This is it!

Dipper and Mabel: (punching another as you walk, and Sprint's voice) I am thinking of Yes! Alas!

SOPER: (clear compresses them into one stick, and fog)

Walking through the fog, lake monster seeing SOPER Group presents the silhouette. In the group after the ducks, the trunk.

All sinks, cameras ready, go!

Dipper and Mabel and SOPER: (Turn on the camera.)

Dipper: ready? GO!

SOPER: leap withal upon the spirits of men and their Wailing log, holding the camera in front of him that he is working with the silhouette, snapping pictures of random. Gemini, follow him, but he may be more, found beuers silhouette ship was broken and had bequeathed you lived it.

Beaver 1: (Live) cavorting affordable!

Beaver 2: (Live) worthy of the film! (Hugs Beaver 1)

3 Beaver: (beating tail walks and the side of the ship.)

dipper: But what is this noise ... but now? I heard the voice of a monster!

The reason why "the dragon to the sound of" the second time it sounds. That the beaver, food, and sometimes in exciting and old rusty chainsaw.

SOPER: sweet! Camp with a chainsaw. (Imagine accept it.)

Dipper: and maybe the old guy was crazy after all.

Mabel: and did not use the word "scrapdoodle."

Dipper: (sigh)

Cut off from the line to the wall that the Son of Stan, as he taught Hank.

Stan: Thread Really Look "line - I did not know - but as Gloria barrel knot. (Carrying Tale) That's one secret to another fishery, Buddy! Poverty can be taken.

Now the sons of 3, 1,: uh, are you now?

stan: Just call GRUNKLE STAN!

3 wife:, 'Lord, Lord, Lord! Why speakest thou unto them his son as our God? If I do not leave now, I call the police!

Stan: You see, the thing that Ha ... (he can stop it mover and speeds)

3 Thy wife: Gaming Go embarrassing!

Cut to Scuttlebutt Island.

SOPER: (taking pictures of nutrition, the tree trunk as a way of putting.) Oh, Oh! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Oh, another one of those! Yeah, I did.

Dipper: We're gonna quit empires Grunkle call Stan say? We had nothing left for him. (A stone in the lake, and he sighs. Ladles, sat down on the rocks sing.) ... Vulputate Hey, you, you feel? (The rock of the Dippers Falls swims in the water, and made towards the shore.) Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!

The silhouette is featured Gobblewonker swimming out.

Mabel: ahhh!

Scoop: This is it! (Psalm pictures) Come on! This is our chance! (SOPER and Mabel back up) So what's wrong with you guys?

Gobblewonker: (swim to the island, and begin to rise, as others say)

Dipper: and Mabel ...?

SOPER: man ...?

SCOOP: Even non-hard, can it? Having been restored to it is not profitable for us to do all things, and the bud. Like this! (An equitable Gobblewonker camera front ends)

Gobblewonker: (Roar, causing Dipper to drop his own room, and three looking toward the run)

SOPER: Run!

And whosoever shall fall on a tree, and one strike almost Gobblewonker pushes Dipper and Mabel, and Mabel, and they roll out of the way but the dipper and lunges. And they can continue to run ndodge fall of trees, and finally catch up with SOPER.

SOPER: go to ship! Hurry! (The Mabel Gobblewonker to dance snaps on the back SOPER)

Dipper: (Gobblewonker to the ends of the camera, but the root of the prophet Jeremiah on, stopping only for the camera.) The reason why the picture! (Starts to run the camera.)

SOPER: (Grab Dipper) to hear this, and makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of them, cast, comrade!

Dipper: Why me feel better?!

Commercial customers.

Open the boat met the group. SOPER help others, and itself rises. Regulate the presence of the vessel in the water, and kept encouraging her to SOPER.

SOPER: go we are to be feared? (Navy drove back to start)

Scoop: right! This is it! (Men of the picture)?! SOPER broken lens! Get a photo!

SOPER: (Throwing in rooms monster)

sinks: What do you do?!

SOPER: Oh! I got left now? Do not worry, it does not count! (Throws a washbasin but it lacks the camera to the wall, and breaking the camera.)

And the rich, in the water and begins to follow the crowd are Gobblewonker. SOPER regulate advanced drives.

Dipper: Go, go, go, go!

Cut off in his boat Stan, struggling to tie a knot.

Stan: Er detainees still require groan, Mollycoddling ...

Shmipper: (In a few yards away from the ship, and his sister, grandparents.) You can tell its stories pwease mo'e funny, Pop Pop?

Pop: Fishing Buddies For whatever my! (Laughs with the heads of their fathers, and the posterity of the parties)

Stan: (growls)

Shmipper: Pop Pop? I just 1 ... God giveth thee weewized wuv.

Stan: Aw, come on! Boo! Boo!

Pop: Hey, now! What a great idea?

Shmipper: Maybe that does not have wuvs him Pop.

Stan: Yeah, well, I ... I ...

Cool S.S. A man acting beyond what is not satisfied with water: and him. Carrying them is down with their face to the ground as in the hotel, and sighs.

SOPER: Dipper! Cast!

Beavers: (Edit Version) There was, however, and Pollux.

The boat crashes into the beuers old broken ships fly the crowd up into a boat and biting.

SOPER: cast Ah! Oh, no!

Bite hat Dipper Castro. Mabel shakes his arm cast off, but those who are, in ruin and castor SOPER lunges from the steering. Mabel dominance in the wheel, claims by Gobblewonker. Dipper trying to drive away from a beaver SOPER side while running in circles, crying in pain from the field still on his face. Castors, which is rich, and even throws Gobblewonker Dipper, shall chase them underwater. Acts them by fishing SS Cool dude reversed Gobblewonker army.

Cut off at the Manly of Dan, and his sons, and the sons of headlocking This is because fish, and praising him.

This is strong (with fish) headlock!

It may be the son of Dan: Father! Father! Father!

And resulted in the boat, out of which a wave is Gobblewonker. And he rained upon the fish beginning ..

This, strong fish! Search whom vengeance! Swim, boys! Swim!

Cut the S.S. Cool Audio. The Gobblewonker swipes in the boat, and the matter was about to knock off the cabin checks.

Mabel: Aah! Beware!

A man: (the sheet of glass on the water, when a man in a boat Carrier 2) the Easy ... Easy ...

Paid pain ship.

2 mirror: my man!

Mabel: (see died before the end) "Where I am?!

Dipper: (Looks around. Takes de journal and then flip through pages) Um ... uh ... go in FALLS! I think there may be behind the cave!

Mabel: was that?!

They all agreed that which I held, and nets, and in a cave behind the waterfall. He sent them to the land of the wrecked ship. And he shall stand, and behind them, and then come back for a swim Gobblewonker fail the entrance of the cave.

He stuck with Mabel!

Dipper:, ha, ha! Yeah? Wait ... is stuck? (But no one wants to Camera)

Mabel: (hat Dipper lifts to reveal the last one still camera) Boop.

Dipper: (He laughs and takes a blow robot)

Mabel: Didja get a good one?

Dipper: Indeed, the good! (Hugs her)

Mabel: Senatorius! Animal BALL!

The Gobblewonker, alarm, performances by rock. It avenging his head fell with a loud noise.

In sinks: ... What? (Gobblewonker and walks to the side, I will touch the) What is this?

Mabel: what's wrong?

Degrees in gobblewonker knocks sinks. This makes hollow metallic sound. Up in Gobblewonker Dipper.

SOPER: worry, comrade!

Dipper've: got! Hold on! (Climbs on Gobblewonker, then pops up, and on the other hand) Hey, guys! Come on, this or that!

The gang had gotten handle reduces, causing steam to come out. Adding steam to leave open the hatch. They discover the old McGucket machine control.

The work of the bellows and McGucket: ... eh? Aww, polish banjo!

Dipper: You yo Wha-?! Have you done? W-W-Why?

McGucket: Well, ... I, uh ... I just wanted to hear.

I still do not understand the Dipper.

The old man McGucket: Well, just one, for the first time the brain waves of biomechanical hootenannied from the generator, and then I found that working with beard stick shift YOU!

Mabel: Okay, yeah. What to do?

McGucket old man: When thou shalt come to old age, now no one pays any attention to you, as I am, fella. (Outside the window of the Flashback McGucket son of his son, the office of baseball gloves and within the doors and blinds closed. It's time, through reading :), Behold, my son, not treat me in - months of (Move to McGucket Flashback to build Gobblewonker. Time, through reading) So maybe I figured I would take his fancy strength fifteen aquatic tone! (Laughs like crazy to flashback, and it left off. Sigh.) In retrospect, it seems a bit artificial. Just do not tell the old timers go through our space a little time.

Dipper and Mabel: (fishing hats Look Grunkle Stan them and sigh)

SOPER: man. I guess you two lake monster is real. Poverty has! Excuse me, that just - boom - just popping in your head.

Mabel: was never how to talk to your child?

The old man McGucket: No, my lord, I found the strength to do what is right! (A projector showing blueprints Gobblewonker the hatch) I made lots robuts of my day! (Pushes a button and with the elite of the newspaper shows the pterodactyl Projectors breathing fire in the city, and the word "Chaos".) For example, when my wife left me, and I have created, from the throne, murderer , pterodactyls, (shows a picture of a man and the greed button again projectors), or a friend, and there he came to the part of the leisure and Ernie (The greed of another button and showed Projector agains the newspaper, the city of robot and with great fear of "evil") and BOT exploded shame attached to the downtown area plump eighty ton! (Laughs at the same folly) But to return to work at the time of the death of a star! (Ducks Gobblewonker in construction and noise can be heard from inside. Raise hand grabbing the motion of a) any kids you have a screwdriver?

Dipper: (He takes out the camera) Well, so much the photo contest.

Mabel: had left one film roll.

Dipper: whaddaya wanna do it?

Cut off to Stan encourage shore.

Stan: (looking defeated sighs)

Scoop: Hey! Over here! (Drive through this I shall hear, and in - SS Cool beat up both the ships, so stop. Stan to take a photo)

Stan: Kids What the-? I thought you were off the two playing "Spin the Bottle" with SOPER!

Dipper: and sought the whole day, We say, "legendary" and its nature.

Mabel: But, we understood that, in so much that you want to Dinosaur depend on, when it is close.

Save your sympathy, Stan! I withoutcha great time! Friends makin talkin 'reflection- I run my lake! As now I gotta Guess ankle bracelet, and thou shalt be the mainstream.

Sinks: so that there is no place in the boat, and instead of the usual three ... I guess?

Stan: (meres Dipper and Mabel)

Dipper and Mabel: (put on their caps)

Stan: (expression softens) You knuckleheads saw me to crochet thread with closed eyes?

Do not say five Dipper

Wake up, Stan! (Ladles jump into Stanowar)

Mabel: says, five rams, five with their eyes closed, you can not do, more to me SINGING AT lungs;

Stan 1: like those odds? (Mabel and departure Stanowar SOPER; :) To SOPER Whoa! The word that came with your robe?

SOPER: yet, not reject.

All sinks: is right, everyone at the same time. Tell fishing

Mabel and Fisheries: Stan!

SOPER: (-immaġni of enter, but only shows the womb) that you will hear, and am no more in the framework?

Aluminium Picture: The picture of Stan and Mabel and smiling stomach SOPER "A picture of Mabel Stan was covering up and peeks while trying to crochet thread, Stan reading jokes and laugh SOPER Mabel; ladles having fish ; Stan in hand, took the mantle; Fish Stan theeving Smabel grandfather and Mabel; Dipper and Mabel, and he cast out the lake at Stan.

But the people of the ship. The boat shakes.

Mabel: Alas!

Scoop: what?

Mabel: (shrugs)

Underwater, sinks disposable cameras. And so it is in reality, and through this he hath eaten Gobblewonker swimming.

Final credits.

Mabel: (playing ventriloquist with hedgehogs), you want to hear a joke?

Not me, sinks.

Mabel: (such as poverty :) pelican taken! Yeah, do it! Then kicked pelican Why get from the restaurant?

Dipper: with care!

Mabel: (like :) pelican 'cuz he had a very large bill! La la la la! Yuk Yuk Yuk! Bloo blah blah! Stress! Cheers!

Scoop: WOI Boo. Bad joke. Pelican bad joke.

(I came, at work)

**AN (Again!) I know I already had an author's note, but I just wanted to say 2 things. 1)Review, tell me what you liked about this "episode", and ask any questions for me to answer on the next chapter, and 2) RealityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	3. Bounty Hunter

**In this episode, Mabel covers her mouth with champaigne flavored toothpaste, Toby is sometimes called XXXVII, and Dipper and Mabel watch Duck Protecton.**

**QUESTION ANSWER REVIEW TIME!**

**toriorangeflower: thanks!**

**ON TO ADVENTURE!**

Rocker, the episode began and Mabel in the living room, a TV show called Duck protection. The exhibition shows the policeman detective duck. Next to the outside of the legs of the dead person has a phone as a covert invisible, when watching TV, knitting, sweater always Dipper and Mabel asked eating a bowl of popcorn. Mabel is enough for some popcorn, but Dipper and claps his hand.

Cut the TV.

Constable: I'm afraid you are here required for the merits of the, my lord. ' But I looked, the evidence, and which, indeed, an accident.

Duck protection: (start quacking :) accidentally read the subtitles, officer? Or is it the murder ...?

Constable: what?

TV Announcer: For these, the protection of Duck storyteller behind the back of the TV.

Two twins were reduced.

Mabel: (the fall of mourning, and swallow up at once), the duck is a genius!

Dipper: and EH, and the more easily it is close to the ground, which are thus the game.

Mabel: Therefore, the things you have done, you'll win Duck garrison?

Dipper: and Mabel, keen sense of my gaze. For as soon as the spirit of the smell, for I say unto you, ye did eat, (sense of smell) ... the whole toothpaste tube?

Mabel: (champagne toothpaste mouth covered), E, 'it was only a ...

Soper: (Vizio) dude Hey, I guess that you'll never be found!

SCOOP: buried treasure!

Mabel: Buried- (laughing, playfully pushes Dipper) Hey, I want to say!

Soper: (For this reason, a double door) And as I was, he hid behind the door with the cleaning Wallpaper Secret. And "bonkers crazy creepy! (Opens the door)

The room is full of forms of different wax the same way.

Dipper: (about face) Alas! Wax Museum is a mystery

Mabel:, I am according to the life.

Dipper: (He points to Stan) In addition to the.

Hey, Stan!

Dipper and Mabel Soper: (cry of surprise)

Stan: (laughs) It's just as I am, who you Grunkle Stan!

Dipper, Mabel and Soper: (Urla even more fear, and to give way)

Cutting theme song.

Stan: Wax Museum's gravity! It was one of the attractions before all our people ... I will never forget all these things! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes (looks at it with the engraving of the wax from the king of Larry) of some kind, so that a man does not know the Goblin?

Dipper: (Shivers), lest any stranger getting the chills Here?

And the wind now that stands still: The wax of Abraham, right ovar- (See glob of wax is melted in the area, which is under the sun, the sight is) Oh! Alas! Dai, who remained of the curtains open? John Wilkes Architecture wax your search Move! (China and puts a finger in the wax, sighing) than wax solve?

Mabel: cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where is the laughter?

Stan: EGH.

Mabel:, my Boop, Boop! (Funny Stan move in the face)

Stan: Hui.

Mabel: Do not worry, Grunkle Stan. Do new wax figure wax old!

Stan: Do you really think any of these things you can do for her puppies?

Mabel: Grunkle Stan, the arts, and I am he. Think you always laughed arm glue gun? (He holds out his arm, and attached himself to this glue gun. And I brought him to his disciples that he is everywhere), a righteousness!

Stan: determination pleases, boy!

Mabel:, I do not know what it sounds like, but thanks!

Cut dipper drinking soda and walk toward Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel!

Dipper: (start choking on soda)

Mabel: What do you think about the idea of it seems to Wax (Dipper and he proves his thesis, which he hath purposed in him a sketchbook) E 'insignificant part of the captain, and the average part of the horses, the daughter of the Queen!

Dipper: Maybe you would, in order to obtain something from the very life of the and sculpt.

Mabel: (Dipper and other shows exemplar) as a fine, big guns!

Y dipper: Oh well ... you know nothing. How-than if a man into thy house.

Stan: the guys, you are my pants? (Put a briefcase)

Mabel: O Muse. He works in a mysterious way.

Stan: thy sister, that it was the word of the speaker to the ceiling?

To cut the group to work with Mabel Wax Stan.

Mabel: (to admire the work) ... I think I need glitter.

Soper: Concordat. (Hands Mabel reflected bucket)

Mabel: (whole bucket in the sign boasted)

Stan: (comes with the desires, and not a pair of shoes), I found the pants, but now the desire of my- (ADS Wax Stan) Ahhh! (Cade)

Mabel:, what do you think?

Wax Museum stan: ... I think in the back of the business!

Cut Video Soper the princes, and the consecration of the Wax Museum. Mark the cars in the city.

Dipper: I can not believe so many people.

Wendy: know judgment? Your uncle is probably something, or corrupt.

Dipper: judgment. (Holds dollars)

Wendy: (Continent dollars)

Stan: (manifest through the voice of his own microphone) You all shall know me, my people! The city was the most splendid, "Mr. is a mystery." I beseech thee, O Lord, you control yourself?

The three women in the audience, he fell down in front of the cut, it flies around, which devoured them.

Stan: You know that the city always on this day and befuddlements new one, and the likes of which we have never seen. But enough about me. Here ...! (Stan discovers wax)

Soper: (makes a sound, and go over the keyboard, and then does it, "Ye-ah! You is holy, and you, and you, do ye-ah!" I see)

Two men in the audience clapped chosen someone coughs.

Stan: Now from us and from Mabelangelo!

Mabel: E 'Mabel. (He takes the Torts) I thank you for the! My hands have I done! And the "in my blood, sweat and tears of the liquid;

Nic audience: ewwww!

Mabel: (laughs) Yes. And now answer questions! (Shows McGucket) Do you see there!

McGucket: McGucket old, local spinners. Have the wax figures alive? And follow-up investigation of the defection of waxed live?

Mabel: Um ... Yes! Next question! (XXXVII fixed points)

XXXVII: (holding the Basters Turkey, as though it were a microphone) cases, and when the talebearer is taken away, Toby Determined to Gravity. Do you think this is a wonderful world?

Stan: That is an assumption from Turkey Basters, XXXVII.

Toby: certainly promises

Stan: Next question. (Shows Shandra Jimenez)

Shandra: Shandra Jimenez, real simmer. Free entrance to this event in your pizza flyer promised. But is it true?

I heard the audience! ... I came! ... What a rip off! ... Mandatory? You ... my pizza! ..

Stan: "was a typo. Bunni all (Use a smoke bomb to escape, he took the entrance fee)

Audience: (Exit)

Pizza guy: (sadly away)

Dan is strong: (pole prunes) in the face!

Mabel: think good.

Cut Shack is a secret, where is the money he had taken away one of Stan.

Stan: hot pumpkin pie? Look at all this money! And to be exact all, this temple? ' (Shows Wax Stan)

Mabel: (hours Beats Stan)

Stan: Whew! (Noogying her): You, also, a little Gremlin ya. Now you wash. We have another long day tomorrow tubes sycamores. Go, go, (Sigh) children.

Cut the TV.

Poilce man: Well, really, it seems he had gone to the cause of the protection of ducks.

Condensed: (quacking read subtle condescension :) I do not.

Cut to Stan.

Stan: (laughs) the duck is a fool! Well, I use, Jon. You need it? (Laughs) I do this? It's not going anywhere.

Cut them to the cart, and Mabel brushing.

Mabel: Dipper, it is kind of toothbrush you want to do?

Washbasin: Okay.

Stan: (offscreen, crying :) ... No ... No Noooooo!

Dipper and Mabel: (looked at each other, and to go down the stairs)

Wax Stan: Stan! E-M ... He was to be killed! (Bong Clock)

Mabel: (fainting)

Cut stan explain the situation with the police.

Stan: got up to use the trial live when I come again, I Blammo! "And roll!

Mabel: was my work, dulls. (Crying) Besmiiiirrrched!

SCOOP: do such a thing?

Durland: What blub sheriff?

Blub: Behold, we'd love to help, but let's face it ... it can be matters to this principle.

Dipper, Mabel and Stan:, what about him?

Stan: she's back, the sheriff blub!

Dipper: 're joke, right? For the reasons for that is his only proof. Certainly, if I were you.

Mabel: and really good. Well understood, as it feeds our cans!

Washbasin: All signs goat.

Stan: Yeah, to obtain! We are young. It has little to "in the top of the brain.

Sheriff: blub Oooh! What is the power you will see there is a city that thinks that the child is to solve the puzzle, at times, with the passion for football!

Durland: Boooy Vice City! Booooooy city!

Sheriff blub: are adorable!

Scoop: Adorable?

And blub Durland: (laughter)

Blub: view of the sheriff, PJ, with respect to which you are giving up, been conducted in adults, okay?

A man: (the walkie-talkie on the Blub :) Hear this, all units. Steve to go up in his mouth, so that it is completely covered by the watermelon. Repeated the whole melon!

Durland: vice E from 23-16!

And the sheriff blub!

Durland blub and: (run)

SCOOP: that's it! Mabel, let us suppose it to be done and your head is going to find. Adorable, who will then appear. (Sneezing)

Oh, Mabel, you sneeze like a kitten!

Early fall. Dipper and Mabel, and to investigate the crime scene.

Wax Dipper: devised upon his head, and found it to Stan us.

Mabel: (take photos)

SCOOP: The fact that he himself was in the revelation of the, very sad. The murderer could have some.

Mabel: Yeah? Self!

In this Dipper, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before the first clue require it.

Mabel: lorem behold! One clue.

There are traces of the carpet.

Dipper: traces shag carpet!

Mabel: was surprising. Dig.

cars: And leads to sold ...

There's only steel.

Cars: and Mabel (arrived at, then look towards each other)

But the twins were in the gift shop with Soper.

SCOOP: what think you?

Soper: I think safety.

Mabel: Wait a minute. The Woodcutter!

Dipper and Mabel: Sure!

Flashback of Dan after strong hits.

Dan: are strong in the face!

Back to the present.

Dipper: neither in anger, the Etruscan-free.

Mabel: Mad enough murder!

Soper: Oh, you mean, Dan Manly. Yea, and he is dedicated in honor, that the center of the common intensive crazy, biker.

Where, then we're going to Mabel.

Soper: it I should hear, and it is wonderful. You are such as: Gemini Secret!

SCOOP: not hesitate to call us.

Dipper and Mabel: (walk off)

Dido: (pulling the coffin out of the car) Oh, this is, indeed, to me, at the hand of a coffin? I do not do ", because the ministry of the wax from the moral Stan. Something small, but the classic. (He pulls, the coffin out of the car)

SCOOP: sorry, but things had facilities Grunkle Stan!

Mabel: cause a break!

Dipper: We are confident in the city at the time that the subject is the murderer

Mabel: We ax! (Ax in his pocket Stan Map Dipper, a horror film REE REE REE melodious voice :)!

Stan: You would not want such a thing, it seems that the author of the parents of the good ... to Hem, you do, there is nothing more to be said to the uncle. Justify my children! Avenge meee !

To cut into the city, and a fracture of the skull, Mabel to sneak about cars.

Shovel: and this is mine. (With a gasp Bouncer looks to him) But you is false?

Mabel: (are)

Dipper: (ID View) there is nothing follows.

Bouncer: (of the identity card) Excuse me, but it does not work the miners.

Miner: Daaaannnnng'nab It! (Akan in the street, and it goes away)

Mabel: (dipper and walking on you), as we are here, Dan, Manly handle timber wax ask Stan (Dipper you and show their identity cards wrong. Mabel jingles for them) Dedledle-out.

Bouncer: works for me. (The door opens twins)

Two men inside the skull fracture. And they shall go in and look around Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel: (walking in the body) strikes.

Dipper: and pure, and I will lead, as the mix here?

Mabel: Dippingsauce right. (They sit on a chair and talking to a man) Hey, Restaurant Patron of the city! (PATS arm) Bap!

Biker: (growls)

Dan is strong: (playing a game of arm wrestling) AAAAAGHHHH !

Dipper: Dan is strong, but that he wanted. Where you at night?

Dan: is strong Punchin clock.

Dipper: To pay for the work.

Strong Dan: No, I was Punchin 'that the clock! (He points to a broken clock outside)

10:00 dipper: time killing. So I guess you never? (Manly, Dan showed the ax in the Gulf)

Dan:, to hear the strong girl!

SCOOP: Hey, reality xesistance

Dan:, I do not thy mouth be accustomed to this axis of the teeth, when Manly. And, "according to tradition, with the left hand! 1 only use the right hand (Lanius arm is made from and on the machine of a machine) MALE AGAINST !

Tyler:, get in! Get "the (chuckles)

Dipper: used ...

Mabel and the Bikers: (View Collectors cootie Mabel, helps downward motion), 3, 4, 5,. 6

Mabel: (appointed) a beautiful wife, and thy. "

Yes biker!

Mabel: was a major breakthrough in the case dipper!

Dipper and Mabel: (leave)

Biker: But you love me?

Dipper: "of the ax he used. All of these conjectures (shows the list). Fortia well as the right to Dan, that is, that all we have left to find our own hatred of our suspects.

Mabel: O man, fire us immediately Pazaw, Pazaw, Pazaw!

Dipper: murderers find. (Fight Mabel met)

Lorem Hew Mabel McGucket safety. An infant with alligator has a wave bring back his right hand. Dipper McGucket holidays of his right hand. That fake beard and wear a package Dipper Cut into pizza guy. I want to take the form of a man's Pizza washbasin cars and just excited to do the package, and shall leave thereof. Here is to the right. Cut I was angry with Lady Mabel flute, and I cast them far away from baseball. Receives through what was right and. Listed on the right. But the twins were at the door of the house of Mikey R .. He comes at the end with both hands. Blessed be the name of Him, who drove them out. The head of the lead to the right hand to break the fall, after the name of the reason why the name they wanted to.

Dipper: (appointed) Mabel, there is only one person left on this list.

Mabel: (set) Of course, it all adds up!

But the sons of Eli.

Blub: is never the end of this, nor more just than you are.

Washbasin: What is clear from this, one can not deny that.

Mabel E: and so he can not deny.

Durland: I will follow the game!

Blub: you ready? They want the little guy?

And Blub Durland: Alas, alas! (They meet police batons side)

3 the car! 1, 2, ...

Durland: (breaking the door) Yaaaahhhh!

Blub: Nobody move! Now a steal!

Toby Aaaahh! (Cadet) What is this? A frenzy?

Durland: (DOMA lamp) Derp!

Toby determines: dipper, too arest murder Grunkle Stan body wax.

Mabel: was impressed to ask him for the right of our work it is heavy. (High Five Dipper)

Toby: goose eats! I do not understand!

Then explain the dipper. (Flashback to the expected outcome of you :) Grunkle Stan pulling new play differently, who saved the magazine. When the show was a flop, they decided to surrender possession of the tracks. (In flashback, Stan Toby wax head off fears)

Mabel: (Stan holding a newspaper with a photo of the top of the wax)

Dipper: (XXXVII Flashback his shoes with a hole in it, and in Greece, but in the Basters were negligent in their left Voiceover :), by the laws and standards of the journalist is to learn by heart all darkness, LEFT-HANDED PERSON was taken.

Mabel: (pellets the newspaper) Determined to Toby, you are yesterday's news.

Sore knees ... Toby has six small boy to jump to conclusions. (Mass) Hachacha! Nothing to this massacre.

Dipper: I knew it! Wait, what do you say? That is the thing? They say nothing?

Mabel:, could you repeat that?

So where banditry blub tonight?

Toby: Ehh ... (Insert the tape to play a TV in a. First begin, and we have seen him, as it were, of cardboard or joining together Shandra Jimenez out of her room) In short, the only one we can be like joining shall be observed for the television news reporter Shandra Jimenez of cardboard! (Kiss)

Eeeewwww cops and Kids! Yuck!

blub: Confirmation set time. XXXVII are on the hook. You are a freak of nature.

Toby: Aha!

But Dipper, but it is necessary for him to Check the ax to the fingerprints!

Blub: (the pressure of his fingers into his urges AX) No prints at all.

SCOOP: No traces?

Durland: Woe is me! For it is laid waste, the city was the title of the children of all time.

Adults: (laughter)

Dipper and Mabel: (look at each other, embarrassed)

XXXVII: (cutting Shandra as I see him, kissing Jimenez continues to play) a child, it would be inequitable if two are enough for you.

Stan cut wax figure in space. But he set up on the stage in the seating area. Dipper, Mabel Soper a shape in wax and to hear.

Stan: children Soper, the wax figures, devoid of life, thank you in the future.

Soper: (the blow of the nose, the cry of it)

Stan: Of course, that which is evil, the man in the image of a wax itself.

Soper: (Skip), you're wrong!

Stan: Soper simple. Wax Stan, I hope that you pickpocket in the wax is from heaven. I'm sorry, and it shall be lifted up upon thine eyes (leaveth the sheep, and fleeth: and he will give equal)

Soper: (Stan run) duuuude Ohhhhh ...

Dipper: (sighing) And these are the cops that which is right in the sight of the Lord.

Dipper: and Mabel, we came out to us, now, we can give.

Dipper: (stands up and go into the coffin), but the whole which I have seen: the reasons to the instructions of a weapon (see the coffin, that sigh) it has a hole in his shoe from his foot ... Stan wax

Mabel: boys have all the wax. And the fact that "where there is the pole of the Dealy to a booth.

Washbasin: wait a minute, which has a hole in his shoe, and not his fingerprints? Mabel! Slayers are-

Wax Holmes: standing right behind you.

Wax figures and all live.

Dipper: (gasp) Wax Sherlock Holmes? Wax Shakespeare! Coolio wax?

Coolio wax: S'up Holmes?

Wax Lizzie Borden: (ax takes Mabel)

Mabel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Wax Holmes: of my mind slueths amuetur out of thy grave in the truth, I congratulate you, and we are going to the place in the information you have. Well, Dipper Pines. Found our secret. (He takes a coat of wax by the Master Stan) Applauding, clapping sarcastically.

Wax figures :(Dolabella)

Wax Holmes: Uh, no, that sounds too sincerely. Great is slowly.

Wax figures: (slow clap)

Wax Holmes: there we go, and the hills, and nice.

FRYING PAN: ... But how is that possible? They are made of wax!

Mabel: ... magic?

Wax Holmes: (laughs) if not magic? If you wish to know! (Stop laughs) We, therefore, cursed shalt thou be!

Cursed wax figures! Woe!

Holmes: Cursed is every one, for a time the life of the wax to the Moon. Your uncle has bought a flea market in many years.

Wax Coolio: the haunted garage sale, my son!

Flashback pursued the flea market.

Must warn you, the seller, the signs have a terrible price.

Stan: (see the price tag) and twenty dollars? I only have to take 'em, should see.

What the sellers?

Stan: am robbed.

Flashbacks that the waxworks days.

Wax Holmes; (Comment :) And in this way, in the secret Wax Shack Collection was born. During the day we were mocking people.

Wax Coolio: (Comment :) Of course, if his uncle, went to bed, and in the night, and will be able to do.

Flashback shows signs in the night they lure Shack.

Wax Larry King: (braids flicks Coolio)

Wax Coolio: Hey, I told you to stop this.

Wax, Larry the king said: Let me be!

Cut the wax melts and Edgar Allen Poe room sleeps Stan Holmes. Laugh, as a photo.

Stan: (up) What?

Holmes and Poe wax cold.

Eh stan. (Cost to sleep)

Wax Holmes: (:) comment was cursed for us, the sunny side of the ...

Flashback Stan shook an empty field in the registration of the entry into the wax and the figure in the store

Wax Holmes: (Comment :) that is to say, to his uncle, therefore, and shut the doors.

Deposit to be seen, the time that the door is closed as wallpaper. The supply of gas to sweep the floor, and then find the Soper. Puts the controller into position. Shack solve the mystery.

Wax Holmes: (comment :) have patiently waited for 10 years, because you shut the Stan take our revenge on us ...

Wax flashback of Sherlock Holmes, push the wax head with an ax, Stan.

Wax Holmes: (Comment :) But the man wrong.

In flashbacks, Stan refuses to admit that the roaring of a start, it glides, and from the wax of Sherlock Holmes; Flashback ends

SCOOP: so, because they try to kill Stan Grunkle Real?

Mabel: right all along, SCOOP! Wax are scary!

HOLMES wax: enough now that you know the reward, you die ...

The wax figure, and his eyes rolled back, growling head. The approach of the children.

Mabel: what we do, what should we do?

Dipper: know!

Dipper and Mabel: (which lie on a table behind the wax figures)

Mabel: (Coffee broadcast a full of them.)

Wax Genghis Khan: (coffee over her, and it shall melt, and cries out)

Mabel: that's it! We merge them Melty Hotty!

Dipper and Mabel: (Grab electric candles and smiling back)

Great Bear: Everyone has the right, in the pine away in and the movement of the lamps!

Mabel: decorative lamps!

Holmes wax: really think we can beat?

Dipper: I do not know. I do not, not really sure.

Mabel: was able to experience, I think.

Truly wax Holmes: ... (to attack :) wax figures!

The number to begin. Mabel to one of the cities aforesaid, and Lizzie Borden ax, Wax, Wax, but through an accident is the head of Robin Hood. Mabel things are going on around them, and the wax Shakespeare, sneaks behind her. Mabel size in the lamps of the hands, and fled. Wax Shakespeare hands move and start Mabel strangulation. Mabel, who comes to the door, and broke the finger, unrepeatable

SCOOP: this interview, Larry King! (Larry King décapités Wax candle)

Wax, Larry King: on my neck? My beautiful neck!

Groucho Marx Wax: (candle begins to melt, and touch with his hands) eh!

SCOOP: in your jokes, Groucho! (Cut in half with a candle Groucho)

Groucho Marx: wax (higher than for the lower half of the body) I have heard the cut line, but this is ridiculous! Hey, because there is nothing in your hand?

Wax Genghis Khan: (Dipper is at work, but they were sent, and directly on the hearth.)

And dipper: Genghis Khan! They fell harder than ... uh ... I do not know, uh, the Qin Dynasty? Eh. Yes. Okay. (Rising returns to war)

Mabel: (Coolio oscillations around the head of the wax, while still smelling of wax figures)

Alas, alas, alas, alas, the wax Cooliris! What is this?

Dipper: and Mabel! Watch Out!

Dipper: (the revenge of the leg wax, Richard Nixon, and looks to approach him to Sherlock Holmes, wax)

Okay wax Holmes: We also take care of this. (The head of the horn of the rhinoceros, he gives the sword, and caught hold on the wall to the wall of the wax Stan. And cuts the Dipper is open, grab and from the candle, and so on. And the oscillations of a sword on his head, and put forward Dipper)

Mabel: catch! (Cream dipper Poker)

Dipper Wax Holmes wears a sword, is, when it is stuck there, poker. Wax Sherlock continue to attack the building blocks of the car and it is to be laid up. Dipper broken through them in wax surrounded Cicero hoogeveen wall.

Cicero: the families of old wax out of the way, in order to rule the night, we are going to me,

Dipper: (the window of the window, and as the sword is taken Sherlock, wheeled legs) that they are not you waiting for?

Wax Holmes: back here, and the goats?

Shack climbs dipper secret signs and wax Holmes follows him. Dipper slowly walks with him, when, in the oscillations of the sword of him Tully Wax. Between the Poker game, nor by sword, trying to get on a scale. Wax Holmes, trying to beat the Carro, holding a drawn sword, but Dipper recovers, the "S" in "hat" falls.

Holmes wax: really think I could outsmart the guy? Sherlock Holmes and I bleed! You saw my magnifying glass? And "huge!

Dipper: (gutta Poker salt, and begins with a letter, and I was behind him. Both lurks and views to the focus, which is here, is Sherlock wax.)

Wax Holmes (kickdown. Increases sword) that lasts?

Um ... you have a sunscreen Dipper?

Got wax any- Holmes? What? (He turns around and the sun begins to rise, stand,) of (he begins to melt)

Dipper: know me from you? Probably will not be sharp.

Holmes wax: (continue to melt) outwit boy in shorts! I was not! (Begins to melt faster) Fiddlesticks! Rogues! Tiit, Total kerfuffle. Hallabaloo butter. (Besides pray melts)

Dipper: interception; (Shake his hand. The dust made him sneeze)

Wax holmesi: Ha ha ha! Sneezing like a kitten! These are they behave with the police, you adorable! Wonderful! (He falls from the higher and the water is scattered)

E-dipper: few.

Cut the shapes of Mabel, the other parts of the wax on the hearth. Head wax Shakespeare is clearly only the shape of the wax left.

Although the understanding of Shakespeare, our group has two wax to the left, a man from the dead, and in this way, so that the wax!

Mabel: Do you know of a limerick?

Wax Shakespeare: ... Uh ... there was a man from Kentucky

Mabel: Nope! (Compared with the head)

Dipper: met.

Dipper: and Mabel! You do! Have you solved the mystery.

Dipper: (the head of Stan pulls up a chair and from the wall of the wax) Do not let you do it, me as a partner.

Mabel: Dipper and no offense, but you will report.

What Dipper? Who says that? If they say that for? Do you hear?

Stan: (walking) hot Belgian waffles ! What about the living room?

Mabel: wax figures, is on the wrong, so he fought to the death!

I beheaded Dipper Larry King.

Stan: Ha ha! And the power of memory, imagination!

In the SCOOP positive, but let's look at what he found. (Head of Wax Stan Stan Hands)

Stan: My head! Ha ha! I say this guy! You have good people! But a line was affected Noogies essence.

dipper: Oh, I'm not so sure. Is there anything else other ...

Mabel: I'm not uh ... Oh ... I am sure that

Stan: Ha ha! (Noogies Dipper and Mabel)

Dipper and Mabel: (laughter)

Blub Nederland, and go to the window.

Blub: however, is hard for, from a boy? So, you should trust me to say that there is no, why do you take care of a long, slow out of the draft of a cup of coffee. (It takes a long, slow sip a)

Dipper: Actually, yes.

Blub: blu- Blue (coffee even more in the face Durland)

Durland: (Urla, spat in the face of coffee blub ')

Blub: (Urla, spat in the face of coffee Durland)

Durland: (Urla, spat in the face of coffee blub ')

Ure blub! Is Dead!

Durland: my eyes?

Take away, screaming.

Stan, and Mabel Cars: (laughter)

Stan: burned;

A crash is heard.

SCOOP: So you have to get rid of all the wax figures?

Mabel: I feel that I am certain that I am the ninety and nine?

SCOOP: enough for me!

The camera moves to the door of the king and that I see the wax CEO Larry.

Wax Larry King: (laughs) -Huh?

Rat: (goes to him)

Mark, then, art the King of Wax Mus. What about this.

Rat: (be angry with me, and fled into the ear)

Wax, Larry King: Hey, go back! (After it hops) 1 Jump! He that shall steal to me after the mouse, ear, and I hopping around!

.cut permissions.

Mabel: Hmm. Hey, Dipper, who do you think? Sequins or llama hair?

Wax, Larry King: (and then to jump into it the breath of) Hair iron. Lamas are the names of the mighty nature. (Hops)

Dipper: and Mabel, thanks!

Dipper: (the reading of the Sign of the Cr

**AN: Hmm, looks like the end got cut off a bit. I don't want to redo it, so yah. Seriously, though. How does Toby Determined become XXXVII, or 37? Another question, this one you must answer (glares) Should I keep doing like the way I'm doing already, or make the name of the person who said something in bold? Sometimes the name of the person who says it is in the middle of the sentence. As always, remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldandI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


End file.
